Description: The Pilot Projects Program is intended to support six exploratory research projects related to the theme, "Mechanisms Underlying Human Variability in Response to Environmental Exposures." The goals of the program are to: (1) stimulate CEEH investigators to initiate novel studies in the area of ecogenetics; (2) attract University of Washington scientists not currently working in ecogenetics and related fields to this area; (3) develop preliminary data to serve as a basis for future NIH research grants; and (4) encourage collaborative and inter-disciplinary work. Proposals will be solicited from CEEH and non- CEEH university investigators annually. Evaluation criteria will be weighted by scientific merit (50%), relevance to aims and goals of the CEEH (25%), collaborative and interdisciplinary involvement (12.5%), and use of CEEH facilities (12.5%). Proposals will be peer-reviewed by one referee from the University of Washington and one external evaluator, with final funding recommendations by the CEEH Executive external evaluator, with final funding recommendations by the CEEH Executive Committee. The Pilot Projects Program was expanded during the last year to include pilot grants in Ethical, Legal, and Social Issues of ecogenetics (ELSI). The latter category of proposals will be evaluated by appropriate experts, with final decision making to include input from 1-2 faculty members from the University of Washington Public Health Genetics Program (PHG).